


【佐鸣】常规约会流程

by sntara



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sntara/pseuds/sntara
Summary: pwp，没有背景，大概是确定关系不久的情侣
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【佐鸣】常规约会流程

鸣人正坐在床上，他一手扶着半勃的性器一手把跳蛋按在自己龟头下方紧贴着冠状沟，看佐助拿着缎带紧紧绕了两三圈把跳蛋绑住，再顺手打了个蝴蝶结。

佐助拨开他的手，握住他阴茎根部上下甩了甩，红色缎带的蝴蝶结随着动作摇动。确定跳蛋被固定得很好，他低头亲了亲鸣人肉粉色的阴茎，黑眸抬起嘴角一勾朝床上的人坏笑了一下。

“不错，小鸣人很适合这个打扮。”

“混蛋，不要这么叫我的…感觉有点羞耻的说。呃！等下！”

龟头整个被佐助含在嘴里，灵巧的舌头一圈圈的滑动，由慢至快，最后猛地一吸马眼，把鸣人爽得直吸气，他完全勃起了。蓝色的眼睛眯着，手指插入佐助黑发里，捧着他的头正要好好享受，佐助却边吸边吐出龟头，发出啵的一声。

等半天没动静。

睁眼是身前人的灼灼目光，佐助还蹲在床边，跟他一样赤身裸体，胯下硕大的性器此刻精神地立起，直指着自己。

“怎么了？”

“还要吗？”

“要啊，我还要，佐助——”鸣人故意拖长声音哑哑地喊他的名字，双腿曲起把佐助圈住，要男朋友给自己继续口交。

可佐助一起身坐到床上去了，上身随意靠在床头，拿起枕头上的小遥控器，下一秒鸣人胯下的跳蛋就震动起来，鸣人舒爽的呻吟跟下体发出的嗡嗡声几乎同时响起。

“过来。”佐助顶着一张俊脸毫不羞耻地撸了两把自己的下体，肆无忌惮地勾引自己的男友。

鸣人盯着佐助撸动的动作，咽了咽口水，抖着屁股爬了过去。刚碰到男友的鸡巴，跳蛋震动的频率更快了，他不由自主叫了声又愤愤地瞪了佐助一眼。

这混蛋用这颗跳蛋玩他一晚上了。

“我们没吃过饭吗？”佐助问。

“吃过呀。”

“我们没看过电影吗？”佐助又问。

“看过呀。”

“我们难道没开过房吗？”佐助再问。

“开过呀！”对面的人大大方方地承认，“那又怎么样！浪漫！情趣！你懂吗？！”

“哦，浪漫和情趣，我懂了。”

于是晚上七点，两人在法式餐厅里对坐，融入到周围一对对情侣中。

吃饭，看电影，然后到酒店开房。今晚两人走了一把情侣的常规约会流程。只不过大部分情侣并没有随身带着或者说戴着情趣用品来约会。

跳蛋埋在他菊穴里，而遥控器静静躺在一本正经的佐助君笔挺的西裤口袋里，遥控器和他今夜均由佐助的心情来操控。

餐厅里的布置温馨却暧昧，桌上烛光闪得恰到好处。此刻两人都没有说话，他们小小的餐桌附近只有提琴声，餐具小小的碰撞声，还有情侣窸窸窣窣的交谈声。今晚的佐助帅得一塌糊涂，晃着手里的红酒杯把鸣人迷得七荤八素。

“当然了，”鸣人在心里悄悄地想，“佐助一直都是很帅的，但是他可别想我告诉他。”

如果没有中途开始震动的跳蛋，这简直就是鸣人吃过最浪漫的法餐了。他看着佐助收回手装作无事发生开始吃起了生蚝，他心里哼一声，不自觉小幅度扭起屁股，不甘心地给这顿饭下了个定义——

“只可惜…”

“怎么？”没有这么在外面玩过，佐助也好奇他在感慨什么。

鸣人招招手，在佐助倾身过来的耳朵旁小小声说，“只可惜，今晚这顿只能说是，又色情又浪漫的晚餐。”佐助噗嗤一声笑了出来。

鸣人在放映厅最后一排最靠里的座位不停地扭动身体。好麻…他在黑暗中红了脸，屁眼好麻，痒痒的，有点想要，不够啊，现在根本不够。佐助仗着音响大，偶尔想起来，就坏心眼地把震动频率调大调小，毫无章法。

他拉了拉衣摆，挡住勃起的下身，又想起什么似地左右看了看。这一场人少，可能是片子的缘故，他抬头看了看黑白的电影，播的什么呀。转头只见佐助似乎看得入神，他们周围又没人，他掀开衣摆，探手去摸自己，隔着裤子才揉了几下手就被佐助捉住了。

“你一副认真看电影的样子，果然是装的！”佯装生气的蓝眼睛在黑暗的电影院中随着影片亮度幽幽地闪。

“这位先生，这里是公共场合，请注意你的言行举止。”佐助凑过去，含住鸣人的耳垂，一手按着鸣人不放，一手悄悄伸进口袋里，把跳蛋频率开到最大。

鸣人浑身震了一下，挣着手又想去碰自己，耳廓被佐助一舔，热热的气息喷在耳边，整个人就软了，只听佐助用他清冷的声音继续说，“这位先生，公共场合自慰，真是变态啊。”

看似漫不经心，实际上佐助一直注意着恋人这边的动静，不得不承认，公共场合用跳蛋这样玩，确实让人兴奋。今晚选的餐厅较安静，又怕鸣人受刺激不能好好吃饭，一直开的最低档。到了影院，似乎一切都可以光明正大进行了，黑暗的环境和响亮的音响就是最好的保护色。他一边遥控着跳蛋，一边观察着鸣人的反应，不一会就见他上手抚慰自己了。

“好麻，好难受，佐助，关一下嘛！”

“不行。”

他伸手就要掏口袋里的遥控器，被佐助一把挥开。他不再尝试去抢，毕竟他的男朋友吃软不吃硬。佐助不动作，就等着看他要怎样。他扭着腿缓解下身的酥痒，上身扑过去对着佐助脸颊嘴唇又啃又亲，伸出舌头讨好地舔吻他的薄唇。左手搂着脖子，用舌头把佐助的舌勾出来，右手从锁骨摸到胸口，指尖隔着休闲衬衫在佐助身上画着圈，游走过腹肌人鱼线继续往下摸上了佐助的阳具。

他上面吸一下舌头，下面就揉一下鸡巴，两人忘乎所以吻得啧啧作响。接吻的水声，菊穴里的嗡嗡声，好不色情，幸而电影声响大，把声音都掩盖了。人稀稀拉拉分布在影厅里，有的百无聊赖消磨时间，有的昏昏欲睡，无人知道最后一排的角落在上演什么好戏。

佐助的性器兴奋得抬头，鸣人隔着绷紧的西裤描绘佐助阴茎的轮廓，从嘴角吻到耳边，往耳朵里呼出一口，手下阴茎跟着跳动了一下。

“调最小档嘛，佐助，我快要痒死了。”

沙哑的嗓音在耳边蛊惑，佐助捏住他下巴，捕捉到他的唇，再次吻够了才将手伸进口袋里，给他调了第二档，算是安慰或者是奖励。

欲火点起来了，他们没等电影放完就动身直奔酒店，只不过，在去之前，两人是握着手一起干瞪眼看了会无趣的剧情，等硬挺的下身双双冷静下来才走的。鸣人因为整晚受着后穴刺激，阴茎前端分泌了太多前列腺液，卡其色的裤子都有些沾湿了，一路上就怕被人看出来，躲躲闪闪扭扭捏捏。最后被领进酒店，一刷门卡，就拽着佐助进浴室，翘着屁股让他给掏出跳蛋，掏出这颗烦了他一晚上，只制造痒而不止痒的东西。

  
不过这颗东西，现在又被佐助绑在他阴茎上了。跳蛋嗡嗡嗡抖动着阴茎也跟着高频率颤动，鸣人爽得菊口收缩，马眼渗出几滴腺液，但他知道，这还是较低档的，还有得他受的时候。

他瞪完佐助，撅着屁股趴在他身边，低头一口吞下去来了个深喉。头顶响起嘶的吸气声，才满意地吐出这根阳具，抬眼像只得逞的小狐狸一样对佐助得意的笑。

“你这家伙。”佐助握住自己的阴茎往鸣人脸上打了几下，“张嘴。”又往鸣人吐出来的红红的舌头上打，打出啪啪的声音，拍打的时候口水在舌头和龟头之间拉出了粘液。

他放开手往鸣人身后伸去，只听清脆的两声肉响，抽得鸣人臀肉只哆嗦，接着跳蛋更快的震动了。

“继续，舔吧。”

鸣人又疼又爽，喘着气凑上去对着佐助的阴茎又舔又吸。他虚握着柱身下半截上下套弄，伸出舌头把佐助圆润的龟头舔得油光滑亮。他分了一只手想去抚慰自己，立刻被佐助抓住反手按在背上。

他自己的下身酥麻得要命，绑的时候还只是半勃起，佐助给他绑得紧，跳蛋震得有多快他的快感就有多强烈，连绵不绝的快感让他的阴茎都开始一跳一跳的弹动了。他赌气一样想要把佐助口得受不了，可是不一会他就不行了，只张着嘴呻吟，从下往上看着佐助，看他拿起遥控器再次轻轻一按，最高档激得鸣人下身不由自主剧烈地颤动，他上身趴得更低，脸就贴在佐助阳具边，闻着略微腥膻的味道佐助的味道，马眼一松，鸡巴边跳边射出精液来。精液有些射在自己身上，有些溅在佐助腿上，有些落在床单上。

跳蛋被关掉了，红色的蝴蝶结随着射完精的阴茎垂了下来，鸣人享受高潮的余韵趴在佐助腿上喘气，还不忘伸出舌尖讨好男友的柱身。

脊背被佐助温热宽大的手一下下安抚着，像在给什么小动物顺毛一样。他爽完了，起身就捧着佐助吻，两条舌头在空中纠缠，吻了一会，鼻子蹭着鼻子，脸蹭着脸，才拉开些距离，相视一笑。

“舒服了吗？”

“舒服！好舒服啊，我也要佐助舒服！”

“先帮我舔干净吧？”佐助好笑地看他，指了指自己身上的精液。

鸣人不好意思的看了眼，手随意抹了抹，又抹到床上，红着脸说：“才不要，我要吃佐助的。”

他把佐助双腿分开，趴在两腿中间，眼神亮亮的，好像不给男友来个世界上最棒的口交就不罢休一样。

佐助的阴茎是微微上翘型的，有点小弧度。跟他身上其他部位一样，下体是白白净净的一根，这也使得茎身上几根微微凸起的青筋显得更加可怖，龟头是淡红的，囊袋是较深的肉色。

鸣人嘟起嘴唇像吃雪条一样从根部吸吮到顶端，再从顶端吮到根部，吸溜作响。吮过几次，又伸出肉肉的舌头同样把整根阴茎刷过一遍又一遍，嘴唇沿着青筋舔吻，到达冠状沟，舌尖沿着沟道扫动。佐助的手按上了他的头，头顶的呼吸早就变得深沉，他知道佐助舒服，伸长舌头更卖力的往马眼舔弄，把溢出的前列腺液一滴不漏地卷到自己口腔里。他双手轻轻地揉捏囊袋，里面沉甸甸的，装着今晚要射给他的精液。鸣人这样想着兴奋得张嘴一吞，开始用嘴套弄，已经迫不及待想要得到第一发了。

他的头上上下下快速的摆动，平时圆圆的脸蛋因为吸吮阴茎而有些凹陷。佐助微微上翘的鸡巴磨着鸣人上颚一排排凸起，磨得龟头发热。鸣人边套边吸舌头还不停卷动，他抬眼去看佐助，佐助本就盯着他看，一见他蓝眼睛忍不住喘出声来了。他一把按住鸣人的头，下体又凶又猛地往上顶，越捅越深，在鸣人竭力放松配合着做出了几个深喉后拔出来，对着鸣人还张着的嘴，射在了鸣人舌头上和脸上。

精液苦且腥，鼻尖全是属于佐助情动时才有的味道，平时的佐助是干干净净的香香的。鸣人眯着眼看佐助高潮后的脸，潮红的，那么好看，眼睛也是红色的，好像随时能把他吃掉，而他甘愿被佐助吃掉。

他伸着舌给佐助展示了下嘴里的精液，随即便咽了下去。好满足，又不满足。他还想说什么，就被佐助扯起身又扑倒在床上，随后一根又烫又硬的鸡巴就顶在了他穴口。啊，是了，就是这个，还需要这个。

“骚货，还真的吃了。”佐助红着眼，兴奋得颤抖，握着阴茎用龟头研磨他早就做好准备的肉穴，他们做了几次，也射在嘴里过，但吞精还是第一次。

“进来，进来，佐助操我。”鸣人想要得不行，双腿一圈把身上人的窄腰箍住，抬着屁股追佐助的鸡巴。出门前就做过灌肠了，一整晚甬道都被跳蛋刺激着，又痒又麻，从餐厅到电影院，他都急不可耐的想要佐助的鸡巴给他止痒。

“放心，”佐助摸着鸣人泛红的脸，摸上一道道胡须一样的痕迹，“保证把你操得服服帖帖。”

吻和性器一起进入了，舌头操进嘴里，鸡巴操进肉穴里，他上面流着口水，下面流着淫水，浑身舒爽得脚趾蜷曲又舒张。他双腿大开，长腿翘在空中，随着佐助的操他而晃动，他恨不得再开一点，再张开一点，要佐助，要佐助深深地操进他身体里，合为一体，融为一体。

提前扩张过加上在外经由跳蛋调教，鸣人的穴口软又温驯，他全身心为佐助打开，方便佐助挺腰大开大合的操干。而穴肉热又紧实，肉壁一层层好似小嘴，吸得佐助只想往更深处开凿进去。快感从茎体爬上尾椎爬上脊柱最后爬上了头皮，他爽得长叹口气，低头舔上鸣人的耳朵，舌头模拟性交往耳窝里一下下的捅，手捻上鸣人挺立的乳头，身下人的淫叫便转了调。

他们上身肉贴肉，因为佐助的律动而摩擦着，两人的汗水混合在一起，又热又滑，鸣人伸长舌头去舔佐助脖子的汗，而佐助操他的速度渐渐慢了下来，只留三分之一在他体内进出，转动。冠状沟慢慢刮擦内壁，痒得鸣人直夹腿。

佐助手下力度时轻时重，缓慢又色情的摸着鸣人的胸鸣人的腰，再摸到鸣人绑着蝴蝶结和跳蛋的阴茎，拉着绳结一抽，开始给鸣人撸起了管。

性事暂时进入节奏舒缓的温存时刻，鸣人回了回神，这才发现天花板上是一大片镜子。原来如此！他进来的时候还想，这件情趣酒店的房间也没什么情趣嘛，也就稍微布置得色气了点，或者说佐助订的就是普通的房间，原来情趣酒店也有普通的房间吗？果然，是情趣酒店，还是有道理的嘛。

他目光牢牢锁住镜子里佐助紧实挺翘的臀部，这个角度看不到交合的部位，但他出神地盯着佐助前后耸动的翘臀，想象阴茎抽插的样子，他突然痴痴笑了起来。

做爱做到半途，伴侣莫名其妙傻笑可不是助兴的事情，见佐助沉了脸疑惑地瞧他。他双手一勾，拉佐助接吻，含含糊糊的说，“佐助好色情啊。”说完他突然感觉一种异常的满足，明明当初那么冷漠的一个人，现在一丝不挂光着屁股趴在他身上操他。那么圆那么翘的屁股，有着那么粗长的鸡巴，随着劲瘦的腰跨的摆动而操他，真的好色情啊，这些都是因为自己吗？

他又满足地看着佐助傻笑，佐助却不理他了，阴茎一拔，不顾穴口流出的淫水，翻身仰躺在床上。他看着镜子里赤身裸体的两人，不由得也感到一丝不可思议。但他想，不能轻易原谅鸣人这次分神傻笑的事，必须小小惩罚一下他。傻狐狸还以为佐助生气了，赶紧爬到他身上去看他脸色。

“正好。“

“啊？”

佐助双手摸上他肉乎乎的屁股和腿根：“坐上来，自己动。”


End file.
